Fictional Companies
''' List of Fictional Companies''' This is a list of notable fictional companies. Entries in this list must have received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the subject. These are nonexistent companies created for dramatic or literary purposes in a story. Fictional companies are used so the author or producer avoids endorsing or denouncing a real company, as well as to avoid legal action for slander or trademark infringement.It is also done to represent science fictional and fantasy companies,that clearly don't or do yet exist with the real world. *Fate Enterprises,Inc.owners are the Fate Family. *Fate Industries,Ltd *Fate Enterprises.Inc. * Hanso Foundation - Lost * InGen - Creators of the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and its sequels * Khumalo - biotech corporation in the Takeshi Kovacs novels. * Medical Mechanica - FLCL * Prescott Pharmaceuticals - The Colbert Report * Tricell - "Resident Evil" * Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil * Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - defense/energy/biotech, Doom * VersaLife Corporation - Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War Conglomerates and multinationals ' edite * Acme - Used in the Looney Tunes Cartoons, most famous for being featured in the "Roadrunner" cartoon. * ARCAM Corporation - ''Spriggan * Biffco - Owned by Biff in alternate timeline including nuclear power plant and toxic waste disposal - Back to the Future II * Binford - Industrial Manufacturer from the Home Improvement television series. * Blue Sun Corporation - in Firefly * Bluecorp - information gathering company owned by Redd White, the man who murdered Mia Fey - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Buy and Large Corporation (BuynLarge) - in Pixar animated film WALL-E * CHOAM - Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles Interplanetary corporation which controls all economic activity in the Padishah Empire - Dune series. * Conglom-O - Rocko's Modern Life * Cyberdyne Systems - the computer robotics company responsible for the creation of SkyNet, hence the dystopian future world of The Terminator. * Digivation Industries - competitor of Veridian Dynamics in Better Off Ted *Fate Enterprises.Inc.multinational company that creates many things. * Deon International - Owned by Larry Deon. Appeared in seaQuest 2032 and seemed to be involved in many different industries including, but not limited to, Military defense and weaponry, technology, Owned the fictional sports team Deon Demons, air travel, metals and technological assets. * Energy Corporation - also Luxury Corporation, Transport Corporation, Housing Corporation, Food Corporation, Rollerball (1975) * FrobozzCo International - Zork * Global Dynamics - Eureka * Guardner Indutries,Inc. Owner by Guardner Family,operates to the Knight Avenger Operation. * The Hanso Foundation - Lost * Hishii Industries - Manufacturer of powered exoskeletons known as 'Labors.' - ''Patlabor - series * Itex - A multinational corporation and the primary antagonist of the Maximum Ride series of novels. * KrebStar - Manufacturer of everything from breakfast cereal to sneakers to mentholated hot lather machines in The Adventures of Pete and Pete. * LexCorp - Lex Luthor's company in the Superman universe * LuthorCorp - Lionel Luthor's company in the TV series Smallville. * Mishima Zaibatsu - Tekken * Multi-National United (MNU) - District 9 * Momcorp - Futurama * Omni Consumer Products (OCP) - RoboCop films * OsCorp - Norman Osborn's company in the Spiderman universe. * RAMJAC Corporation - Jailbird and other novels by Kurt Vonnegut * Roxxon - oil company in Marvel Comics titles '' *Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.-multinational/inter temporal company owned by the Imperial House of Sarkhon. *Starellco-oil and other energy company in the Universe] * Sheinhardt Wig Company - Subsidiary of General Electric and owner of NBC in 30 Rock * Scrooge McDuck's various companies * Shinra Electric Power Company - Final Fantasy VII * Trade Federation - shipping conglomerate, Star Wars * Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil * Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - Doom series of video games by id Software * The Very Big Corporation of America - The Crimson Permanent Assurance * Wayne Enterprises - Bruce Wayne's company featured in Batman * Weyland-Yutani - Alien movies * World Company - Les Guignols de l'info Construction />* Bluth Company - property development, Arrested Development * Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd. - construction of protective habitat domes, owned by [rHarrington], in several Honorverse novels by David Weber 'Energy, communication, and utilities ' edite * Blaidd Dwrg Nuclear Power Plant - Doctor Who - "Boom Town" * Ewing Oil - The family oil company in Dallas. * Grand Trunk Semaphore Company - Discworld * Shelbyville Nuclear Power Plant - Shelbyville's power plant, The Simpsons * Shinra Electric Power Company - a ruthless mega-corporation which controls most of the world, Final Fantasy VII * Springfield Nuclear Power Plant - work place of Homer Simpson, The Simpsons * Strickland Propane - King of the Hill * Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - defense/energy/biotech, Doom '''Entertainment edite * Bad Wolf Corporation - owners of the GameStation (formerly Satellite 5), Doctor Who episodes "Bad Wolf" and "The Parting of the Ways" * Bada Bing - Silvio Dante's strip club - The Sopranos * British Broadcasting Service - A parody of the BBC featured in the film C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America * Dragonfire Films - film production company from the FOX series Action * Hippodrome - Start of The Seven Crystal Balls, The Adventures of Tintin. * Kaiba Corporation - Arenas for the game "Duel Monsters" and later the Duel Disc, after Seto Kaiba became president, Yu-Gi-Oh! * Maroon Cartoons - animation studio, Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Mister Brick Corporation-'' film production company from the Mister Brick Show,within the 'within the Maveric Universe.'' ' *Mammoth Studios-fictional multinational temporal movie and TV network,within the Maveric Universe. * Network 23 - The network from the TV series Max Headroom :'' See also:'' List of fictional radio stations, List of fictional television stations, List of fictional record companies Fronts edite * Ace Tomato Company - CIA front in Spies like us * Primatech Paper Co. - Paper company in Heroes, front for secret organisation * Universal Exports - front company for MI6 agents in the James Bond books and movies. *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems - alien front, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, starship production yard on later Star Trek series and movies.'' *Time Core Corporation-Foundation used by the Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.}},[[ A/P Foundation}}the [[Primera Atlas Foundation to fund various corvert temporal research/exploration/military operations,such as Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) -ent-lt;noinclude> Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) Template:Fictional Companies/doc Visit Template:Fictional Companies/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) References See also * Product placement * Companies in Atlas Shrugged * List of fictional institutions * List of fictional radio stations * List of fictional schools * List of fictional television stations * Companies